Comapny
by SilverFox07
Summary: Our Favorite Knuckle Headed Ninja falls in love... With Kyuubi! Oh whats a blond ninja to do? and whats this?... Someone else wants Naruto? MM KyuuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Fox**: First story! Well not really -.-; I just haven't posted any up. Anyway! This is a Kyuubi/Naruto! I happen to love the pairing, and I noticed that there aren't many up, so I decided to post up my own!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters! The only thing I own is the plot… If I did own Naruto, there would be more Yaoi in it.

**Warning**: This is Yaoi! As in MalexMale.. If you don't like then don't read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Company Ch. 1

Naruto walked down the dripping wet corridors, or what Naruto liked to call them, The sewers. After many different twists, turns, and corridors, Naruto finally got to his destination. His destination being the seal that held the Kyuubi No Youko. Resting against one of the walls, Naruto stared at the huge gates that held the mighty Nine-Tailed Fox.

A few years ago, Naruto would have called him, Kyuubi, The bane of his existence, but now Naruto wasn't so sure. Over the years he and the fox started talking, and found they were a lot alike. They talked about many things. Like: Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, Humans, and Demons.

Naruto found himself looking forward to their talks, and just enjoyed being near the fox. He loves it when Kyuubi laughs, whether it be at him or with him.

Sliding down the wall he was leaning on, and sighed. He had realized earlier why he felt this way. He, Naruto Uzumaki, was in love with the worlds oldest and most powerful Demon Fox, Kyuubi No Youko.

Of course Naruto didn't want to ruin a good friendship, so he kept it to himself. He didn't want Kyuubi to go back to the way he used to be.

Naruto got up, and walked over the huge gates. " Kyuubi? Are you awake?" He waited for a reply, but he got none. Curious, Naruto silently slipped through the bars. This wasn't the first time he's done this, but they all were when Kyuubi was asleep.

Walking in a ways, Naruto started looking for the over grown fox. Soon Naruto was at the center, but still no fox. _' Where could he be? I know he didn't get out, but Where?'_ Suddenly, Naruto felt a presents behind him.

Turing around, Naruto came face to face with, what he thought, was the most handsome man he'd ever seen. The man in front of him was a few inches taller then Naruto, with waist length crimson hair, Beautiful slitted blood red eyes, Dark whisker marks on his cheeks, and large fox ears on top of his head. The man also had nine crimson-orange tails, claws, fangs, and was wearing black pants with a red sash and a red obi that had gold Kanji for 'Demon Fox' on it.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at him, but soon shook himself out if it. There was only one other being that could be in here.

" Kyuubi?" The man smirked and nodded. " But How?" Naruto was curious as to how Kyuubi took on a humanoid form. **" All demons can take a humanoid form." **Kyuubi shifted his weight onto one foot and rested his hand on his hips. **" How do you think we demons hide so well?"** Naruto scratched the back of his neck. _' He has a point.' _

Naruto then realized that they were standing extremely close. Naruto fought off the heat that was rising to his face, but didn't move away. He didn't want to offend Kyuubi, but he also liked being this close to him. " Why didn't you answer?" Kyuubi smirked at the blond human before him. **" I wanted to lure you in here"** Kyuubi took a step forward, and Naruto took an automatic step back. "W-Why?"

Kyuubi didn't answer, but he took another step forward, and Naruto took another step back. This continued till Naruto's back hit one of the side walls. Naruto nervously glanced at the wall and then back to Kyuubi, who was grinning from ear to ear. " K-Kyuu.. Bi?" Naruto couldn't fight the blush any more, and he quickly looked down to hide it.

Or he would have if Kyuubi hadn't been tipping his chin up with his hand. Naruto's blush deepened, and he turned he gaze away. **" Naruto. Look at me."** Naruto did as he was told. Sky blue eyes meet and locked with blood red.

Kyuubi's face drew closer to Naruto's and Naruto's eyes widened. " Kyuu-" Naruto was cut off by Kyuubi's lips on his. Naruto sighed and relaxed against the wall. Kyuubi smiled into the kiss and ran his tongue over Naruto's lips, asking for permission to enter. As soon as Naruto parted his lips, Kyuubi's tongue darted in. Tasting, feeling, and caressing everything that was Naruto. He rubbed his tongue against Naruto's to try and get him to participate.

Soon Naruto was shyly running his tongue against Kyuubi's. Moaning, Naruto circled his arms around Kyuubi's neck. Oddly enough they needed to break for air, even though they were in Naruto's mind. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, and rested their foreheads together. **" You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."** Naruto smiled. " You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that."

They clung to each other, Just enjoying each others Company.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo? Love or Hate? Please read and review, I could always use new idea's.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver Fox: I'm Back! I wasn't gone long... sweat drop Well Anyway! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, sad sigh I wish I did though...

Warning: This is Yaoi, or MalexMale, You no like, then Don't read!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Moth of Research and Groping**

Naruto sighed as he plopped down on his couch. It's been nearly a month since Kyuubi had kissed him. A month of Pain-In-The-Ass research, and a I-Want-Your-Ass-So-Give-It Uchiha Sasuke. Sighing again, Naruto drifted into his thoughts of the last month.

After Kyuubi had kissed him, Naruto began to research more on the seal containing the fox, and more importantly, how to get him out. Naruto may love Takeshi, or the Kyuubi, but he wasn't sure of what to do in the beginning. After Takeshi told him the story of why he attacked Konoha, Naruto started researching right away.

Takeshi attacked Konoha because of the blood moon. The blood moon only comes out every 16 or so years, and for some odd reason it drives demons into madness.

Now the night Takeshi attacked was the night of the blood moon. Normally demons hide and lock themselves up, but unfortunately Takeshi wasn't able to lock himself up in time, and thus attacked Konoha.

Takeshi had nothing against Konoha. In fact, he has protected Konoha for centuries, but now he did have something against Konoha. Only one. The bad treatment of one Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto shifted on the couch so that he was laying down, and thought about the other thing that has been plaguing him. Uchiha Sasuke.

The Uchiha heir has been invading his personal space recently. It started out as small touches, that Naruto didn't really think about, but then it got worse. Just the other day, the Uchiha decided to grope his ass. Of course Naruto froze. No one has ever groped him, not even the horny fox! And to top it off, Sasuke walked on by and winked at him.

Naruto shook his head as he sat up. _' I need to concentrate on my research.'_ Pulling a scroll out of his pocket, he began to read. Well he tried to read, but he couldn't get these thoughts out of his head. Groaning, Naruto flopped on his stomach and tried to concentrate. **' Your trying to win a losing battle Naruto.' **Naruto sighed, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, Takeshi was right. There's no way he could concentrate right now.

Naruto rolled the scroll up, and put it back into his packet. _' I need something to do to pass the time.. And maybe distract me.. Hmmm..' _Takeshi shifted inside the seal. **' How about a walk? That might help.. Or a bit of training. Oh course we'll have to avoid the Uchiha..'** Takeshi growled out the last word, and waves of killer intent soon fallowed. Naruto smiled to himself. _' If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous.' _Takeshi snorted. **' Me jealous? Of that Human? No way in the nine depths of Hell. I'm way better looking then him. I just don't want him touching what's mine.'** Naruto blushed a bit at that comment, but he was getting used to Takeshi's possessiveness.

Slowly sitting up, Naruto stretched. Blinking his blurry eyes, He got up and walked over the Kitchen. He poured himself a glass of cold water and leaned against the counter. _' Hmm.. What to do, what to do. I'm not sure if I want to go outside. I might run into Sasuke, and I really don't want to talk to him right now.'_ Drinking from the glass, Naruto sighed. _' I just don't know how to act around him any more.' _ Naruto finished off his glass, and put it in he sink. Yawning, He walked to the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. _' Maybe a short nap will help.'_ And with that Naruto slipped off into the dark abyss of sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty then! Well R&R People!


	3. Chapter 3

**Silver Fox**: Yellow yet again! I finally finished the third chapter! YAY! It took me almost all day. sighs Though it's not like I really have anything else to do right now.

Alright! On a different subject! I want your help. Should Naruto have a bloodline limit or not? And if so What?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! I really wish I did though...

**Warning**: This is Yaoi! As in MalexMale! No like, then don't read!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cold Showers**

Naruto yawned, and sat up. _' I wonder how long I was asleep?'_ He look out his window, and noticed that it was late afternoon. _' Man I slept a long time! Takeshi, why didn't you wake me up?'_ Takeshi gave a mental shrug. **' I figured you needed the sleep, so I left you alone.'** Naruto sighed and slowly got up. Walking towards the bathroom, Naruto started shedding his cloths. When he walked into the bathroom, he was completely naked. **' Hmmm.. Nice ass Uzumaki.'** Naruto blushed, but shook him butt in front of the mirror, just to spite Takeshi. **' Just remember Naruto… Your ass is ****MINE!****'** Naruto visibly shook, and let out a low groan. He loved it when Takeshi used his growling voice. It sent waves of heat through out his body, but mostly to his lower stomach. _' Damnit Takashi..'_ Takeshi just chuckled in the back of Naruto's mind. Sighing, Naruto tried to get a hold of himself.

Naruto relived himself, and then started the shower. _' Grrrr… Damn you Takeshi'_ Naruto turned the nob on the temperature to cold. " Damn fox…" Taking a deep breath, Naruto jumped in. " **GOD DAMN IT'S COLD!!!**" Jumping back out, Naruto changed the temperature back to being warm, and got back in. Scrubbing off all the grime from his body, and washing his hair, Naruto got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass, Naruto poured himself something to drink. Naruto walked into the living room, only to get a huge surprise. Sitting on his couch with the cheekiest smirk he'd ever seen, was Uchiha Sasuke. " Wha! Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Sasuke smirk widened as he stood up. " You didn't come to the training grounds, and Kakashi sent me to come and check on you."

Naruto nodded, and blushed when he realized he was still only in a towel. " Aaaa… Excuse me for a minuet." Sasuke smirked at him, and walked over to Naruto. " Why Naruto? Do you feel uncomfortable around me?" Naruto swallowed hard and tried to back away, but Sasuke took a step forward. _' Uh-oh… This isen't good.' _Takeshi started growling, and sending killer intent at the Sharingan user. " Um… That's not it, I just need to go change." Naruto darted off to his room before Sasuke could do anything. Closing his door, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. _' That was close.'_ Naruto walked over to his closet and picked out his usual outfit. Changing as fast as he could, Naruto felt better once he was fully dressed. Making sure everything was as it should be, Naruto walked out of his room into the living room to find not only Sasuke, but Kakashi and Sakura as well. Pausing, Naruto looked at Sasuke's face only to see his usual blank look. _' What is the deal with him these days?'_ Naruto just shook his head and walked all the way into the living room. " Hey! What are all of you doing here? I mean, I thought Kakashi sent Sasuke?"

Naruto looked between Kakashi and Sakura. " We were worried okay? I got a bit impatient and Kakashi-sensei decided to come along." Sakura smiled at Naruto, and Looked him over. " Are you alright Naruto?" Naruto gave them his famous grin, but on the inside he was confused. _' What in the nine hell's is going on? Why is everyone acting odd? And why the hell does Sasuke LIKE ME!?! I mean really? What the hell?'_ Takeshi growled lightly, but answered none the less. **' I believe he is lusting after you.'** Naruto made a grunt like noise, but showed no sign on the out side. _' Just great… That's all I needed!'_ Takeshi grunted at him, and continued growling at the Uchiha. Naruto gave a mental sigh, and returned to the outside world.

Naruto started up his usual routine, the hyper and idiotic blond haired ninja with a huge dream. He hated to pretend to be someone he's not, but he doesn't really have a choice in the matter. It's either pretend to be an idiot, or be killed. Naruto knows that if he were to be himself the villagers would only fear him more, and thus try to kill him. They fear what they don't understand or what they don't want to understand. Hopefully he wont have to pretend much longer. **' Naruto. It's best not to trail down memory lane right now.'** Naruto gave a mental sigh. _' I know, but I just can't help it sometimes.'_ Naruto turned his attention to the three in front of him, and chatted about ramen and what not.

Soon the others either had something else to be doing, or they were just plain annoyed by Naruto's rambling. Sighing as the last person left, Naruto closed and locked his door. Sasuke had been the last one to leave, and just before he left he groped Naruto again. Naruto had yet again froze up, and watched Sasuke give him an odd smirk. Sighing again, Naruto walked over to his couch and flopped down on it. _' Takeshi… You can stop growling now. There gone.'_ Takeshi just increased his growl.

Naruto yelped as he felt Takeshi take over his right arm. _' Takeshi?'_ Naruto watched as his own hand slipped down his body. It was odd watching a part of you move on it's own accord. Soon the hand reached it destination, Naruto's ass. The hand slowly stroked the spot where Sasuke had groped him, and then he felt it squeeze lightly. Instead of freezing like Naruto had thought he would do, He let off a small moan. He felt Takeshi grope his ass one last time, and then he got his arm back. Panting a bit, Naruto moved his hand up by his head. _' Takeshi?'_ Takeshi made a light growling noise that made Naruto pant harder. **' Your mine, and no one else's. I just thought that I'd make a bit more of a claim.'** Naruto fought against his raging hormones, and cursed under his breath. " Damnit… Now I need another cold shower. Thanks a lot Takeshi." All Naruto got was a chuckle from the over grown fox.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right people! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Silver Fox:** Hello! I'm back again! YAY! I'm finally done with the fourth chapter! Man this one took longer then the others, but thats because I was having way to much fun with this one. hehehe..

**Naruto:** Aaa... Do we even want to know?

**Silver Fox:** You may not want to know, but you will anyway! Bwahahahaha!

**Takeshi:** --; Who gave her sugar?

**Naruto:** I didn't do it!

**Silver Fox:** Heeeeeehehehe.. Well anyway. On with the disclaimer!

**Naruto:** She does not in any way or form own me...

**Takeshi:** ... Or me, or the anime Naruto.

**Silver Fox:** And as for the warning. If you don't like Yaoi, or MalexMale, then you should leave... Wait... Why would you be here in the first place? this is the fourth chapter! Also there is a bit of a... sex scene in this one.. hehehe.

**Naruto:** O.o

**Takeshi:** o.O

**Silver Fox:** Enjoy!

* * *

Red, orange, yellow, and purple filled the sky as the sunset. Sitting on top of the hokage monument, was our favorite blond haired ninja. Naruto smiled lightly as he watched the sun set over Konoha. _' It's times like these that remind me why I love konoha so much.'_ Takeshi purred in contentment. Naruto had let Takeshi look at the sunset threw his eyes. **' It's been to long..'** Naruto smiled at the fact that he had made Takeshi happy. Naruto's smiled broadened when Takeshi gave him a mental hug. _' Yeah yeah. Love you too, you over grown fox.'_ Takeshi chuckled at the comment, and gave Naruto a tighter mental hug. Laughing lightly, Naruto stood up, and headed for his apartment. The sun had set, and it was starting to get dark. Looking at the sky once more, Naruto watched the last bit of twilight while he walked home. Looking farther up in the sky, he noticed the full moon, but it was no ordinary full moon. The moon was almost red. " Shit. That means the blood moon is soon… I'll have to find a place to lock myself up. At least I've got a month before that happens."

Naruto tried to think of a place he could got to lock himself up, as he walked home. _' There really aren't many places to seal myself up in.. I could always travel to the mountains and find a cave to use.'_ Sighing, Naruto stared at the ground as he walked. There never were many people out at this time of night, so Naruto had no fear of running into anyone. Naruto's train of thought was abruptly cut off, as he collided with something, or was it someone? Landing and his ass, Naruto grudgingly looked up to see the flushed face of his former sensei. " Iruka-sensei! Are you alright?" Naruto scrambled to his feet, and looked Iruka over with worried eyes. " I should be asking you that Naruto." Naruto smiled at his favorite sensei, and gave a mental sigh. " I'm just fine. Sorry I ran into you, I was lost in thought." Naruto gazed off into the sky as he said this. For some weird reason he didn't want to meet the eye's of his sensei. " It's not your fault Naruto. I was off in a different world as well." Naruto glanced at Iruka from the corner of his eye's and noticed that Iruka's eyes were down cast. ' _That's different. I wonder what happened?'_ Naruto watched as Iruka seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts, and look back to Naruto. " Well I should be getting home. Take care Naruto!" Iruka waved as he left down the street, leaving Naruto still there lost in his thoughts. _' I wonder what's wrong with Iruka-sensei? He was acting odd… Then again, so was I.'_ Sighing, Naruto continued on his way to his apartment.

Finally making it home, Naruto let out a small sigh of contentment. He closed and locked the door behind him, and sat down of the couch. _' There was something off about Iruka-sensei… Maybe it has something to do with why I didn't want to meet his eyes. I know I've seen that behavior before, I just cant put my finger on it. Hmm… Takeshi? You've been really quite. Is there something wrong?'_ Naruto heard Takeshi sigh. **' I just have a feeling I know what's wrong with him, but I don't know if I want to tell you.'** Naruto shifted a bit on the couch to get more comfortable. _' And why not?'_ **' Because of it's implications.' **Naruto raised and eyebrow, and snorted. _' Implications?'_ Takeshi sighed. **' I mine as well tell you. I know you wont leave me alone till I tell you.'** Naruto rolled his eyes. _' No shit.'_ Takeshi gave a dry chuckle. **' Well if you must know… Iruka had a particular sent on him.. The smell of sex, and added with the way he was acting, I believe that it was against his will.'** Naruto stared, as all thought seemed to leave his being. The words that Takeshi said hit him like a ton of bricks… And the implications. _' You mean to tell me that Iruka was __**RAPED!**__'_ Takeshi sighed again. **' This is why I didn't want to tell you. I know how much he means to you.'** Naruto could only stare blankly. _' Now I know why I recognized…'_ Naruto started to tremble and shake, as memories came up to the surface of his mind.

The memories of his childhood flashed behind his closed eye lids, as Naruto began to rock back and forth. Clenching his head, Naruto tried to suppress the bad memories, but It was no use. Flashes of villagers that used to chase him when they were drunk and of all the hate that was thrown at him for something that he had no control over. Then came the worst of the worst. The first time the drunks finally caught him, and raped him. Naruto started whimpering and his shaking got worse. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice someone had interred his apartment. He also didn't hear someone yell his name, and try to shake him out of his dark memories. **' NARUTO!' **Naruto finally snapped out of his memories, and took notice to the person standing in front of him. " Naruto? Are you alright?" Naruto looked down, and just kept quiet. Hearing a sigh from the man in front of him, Naruto looked up at his sensei. " What threw you into such a state?" Naruto looked back down, not wanting to catch Kakashi's eye. " … It's nothing." Naruto gave a mental snort. _' I'm such a coward.' _ " What did you want Kakashi-sensei?" Avoiding his sensei's eye, Naruto sighed and offered a seat to Kakashi. Watching his sensei sit down next to him, Naruto finally looked him in the eye and tried to smile, but it came out as a sad smile.

If Kakashi noticed anything off about the smile, he didn't mention it. " I just came to check up on you. You seem to be a bit off these days." Naruto sighed to himself, and looked to his fidgeting hands. _' I'm I really that obvious?'_ Thinking back on how he has been acting, he noticed that he really was obvious. He wasn't as hyper as he usually was, and he seemed more subdued. Naruto shook his head at his own stupidity, and sighed as he looked back at Kakashi. " Sorry to make you worry, but there really isn't anything wrong. I've just had a few sleepless nights, and a bit to much training." _' Which isn't really a lie.'_ Kakashi seemed to buy his excuse, and bid him a good day. Naruto let out a breath that he didn't notice he had been holding. _' That was a bit close for comfort.'_ Takeshi gave him a grunt in agreement. **' You need to be more cautious from now on Naruto-kun.'** Naruto nodded, and got up from the couch to get something to eat. " I still need to figure out something to do for the blood moon."

**(Sex Scene!!) **

Shaking off the feeling of dread that crept into his gut, Naruto finished eating and was stripping to jump into a shower. Naruto paused as he heard something, and looked around to try and figure out what it had been. Then he heard it again, an odd grunting noise. " Wha-" The Naruto realized what he was hearing was from inside his head, and there was only one other conscious inside his head. _' Takeshi?'_ He heard a deep chuckle, fallowed by a low growl. **' Just admiring the view.'** Naruto gave a puzzled look for a moment, before he looked down and realized that he was butt naked. Heat rose to naruto's face, but some of the heat traveled downward and ended in his groin. He heard another grunt like moan from the fox, and nearly moaned as well at the noises Takeshi was making. Naruto tried to clear his head as he walked to the bathroom and closed the door. The key word: Tried. Naruto tried and failed to get his head out of the gutter, but it was useless. Growing harder at the sounds that Takeshi was making, Naruto fell against the wall and slid down till he was sitting on the cold tile floor. Naruto groaned at the feeling of the cold tiles on his naked form, and tried to calm himself down. But Takeshi had other idea's. He started to send Naruto images of the two of them together.

At first it was just innocent stuff like kissing, and laying together. Then they turned into more passionate scenes. One in particular nearly sent Naruto off the deep end. It was of him and Takeshi in the woods, and Takeshi's length was barred deep within him. Groaning Naruto ran one of his hands down his neck, and over his muscled chest. Tweaking one of his hardened nipples, Naruto threw his head up against the wall and groaned lightly. He then felt Takeshi take over his arms, but did nothing to stop him. Naruto gasped as he felt one of his nipples being rubbed roughly. Takeshi then moved his left hand up to Naruto's face, stroking his cheek and rubbing. Feeling pressure at his lips, Naruto opened his eyes that he didn't even know he had closed. He opened his mouth and felt two fingers enter. Sucking on the digits, he noticed that the other hand was working it's way down his chest to his stomach. Closing his eye's, Naruto groaned around the fingers. However his eye's soon snapped open in shock as his right hand gripped his already hard member. The fingers left his mouth, leaving Naruto panting and moaning. Naruto was so focused on the hand pumping his erection, that he didn't notice his other hand till he felt a slick finger enter him. Eye's wide open, Naruto let out a really loud moan. **' Hmm.. How does it feel? To have these fingers in you? To have this hand pump you?'** Naruto could only gasp and moan, as Takeshi made his hands work harder on himself. " Ohh… mmmm.. Ah.. Take.. Shi..Ah" Naruto was vaguely aware of Takeshi groaning and chuckling, and he felt another finger enter him. He felt more stretched then anything else, but that soon changed as the fingers hit something inside of him, making him nearly scream. The fingers kept hitting the same spot over and over till Naruto thought that he would go mad with all that he was feeling. He started to feel a tightening in his gut, like a rubber band stretched to far. Then Naruto came with a load stream. " TAKESHI!"

**(end sex scene) **

Panting Naruto felt Takeshi relive his hand from his control. **' Did you enjoy yourself Naruto?'** All Naruto could do was grunt at the fox. Forcing himself up, Naruto jumped into the shower and washed off his resent activities. " You're a pain in my ass.. Literally." Takeshi just laughed. After getting out, Naruto got dressed and fell on to his bed. " Next time… At least give me a bit of a warning." Takeshi chuckled. **' What's the fun in that?'** Naruto just groaned and passed out.

* * *

**Silver Fox:** YAY! Well Likey? or no Likey?

**Naruto:** ...

**Takeshi:** ...

**Naruto:** Ahhh...

** Takeshi:** _Smirks_ Narutooooooooo...

**Naruto:** O.O! _Runs_

**Takeshi:** _Pounce_ Caught you. _Smirk_

**Naruto:** Help me!

**Silver Fox:** _Grabs Popcorn_ R&R People


	5. Chapter 5

Silver Fox: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I've had a rough time lately. I may not update for a while, but I'll write a few chapters to make it up to you guys. As for the reason I'm not going to be able to udate, is that I'm going to be traveling all over for a while. I'll work on new chapters every chance I get!

Anyway! You people know the drill, but I'd rather not get sued so!

I do not own Naruto, Kyuubi, or anyone else from the anime Naruto! As much as I wish I did... Oh well!

I don't really see why I'm still doing this, but anyway. This story contains Yaoi! as in MalexMale! If you do not like, or are offended by this, do not read! Theres a nice little button on your browser called the 'Back Button'! Though I don't know why your here, seeing as this is the fifth chapter!

Alrighty then! On with the chapter!

* * *

Naruto shot up from his bed screaming bloody murder, and sweating like there was no tomorrow. Running a shaky hand through his damp hair, Naruto sighed and fell back onto the mattress. Naruto tried to slow his breathing, and calm himself down from the memory, no nightmare he just had. When he closed his eye's, flashes of the dream came up. " So much blood… Such rage, and anger… Pain, pleaser, agony, screams, blood, and death…" Naruto shook himself physically and mentally, as he slowly got out of bed. Looking out the window, He took notice that the sun was just rising. Walking over to his closet, Naruto sighed and shook his head. ' I need to get my mind off of that dream… or rather nightmare.' Naruto looked back out the window to the west. There hanging low in the sky was the red moon. " Soon. Only three weeks, and I need to make plans on what I'm going to do… And where I'm to go." Naruto heard a noise at his bedroom door, and froze. Hearing nothing more, Naruto spun around to see Sasuke at his bedroom door. " Sasu-" Naruto stopped as he saw the glare that was thrown his way. " Why are you leaving Dobe?" Naruto looked away from Sasuke to the window. " My reasons are my own Teme…" Sasuke's glare seemed to increase ten fold, as he strutted over to where Naruto was standing. Noticing the sudden change in if rivals attitude, Naruto looked him straight in the eye. " What's with you teme? You've been acting real weird as of late." That froze Sasuke in his tracks. " Why are you suddenly paying attention to me? Why do you seem to care?" Sasuke just 'Hned' at him, and stalked out of his room. Naruto let out a breath he'd been holding, and turned back to his closet to get dressed.

Naruto half expected Sasuke to be waiting for him, but was pleasantly surprised that he was gone. Sighing softly, Naruto got something to drink and started a cup of Ramen. _' I almost wish I didn't have to go and meet the others. I'm having a hard enough time with things without them complaining. Either it be about me or to me.'_ Naruto threw his empty cup into the trash and headed for the usual bridge that his team always would meet. Nodding to Sasuke who was already there, Naruto leaned onto the railing and sighed. _' I need something to distract me… like music.'_ **' I could always sing for you.'** Naruto had to work hard on keeping his laughter in. _' Sorry… It's just that.. You sing?'_ Takeshi gave a huff in annoyance. **' Of course'** Naruto smiled lightly. _' Then lets hear it.'_ Takeshi grumbled on about brats, and not being appreciated.

'**Wake up, **

**Medicate again**

**Ever after is a friend**

**But you and I**

**Would get so high**

**We never quite came down,**

**Ever After Again,**

**What could be more beautiful,  
Then you and I  
Falling from Grace,  
All the things we'll never know,  
So Beautiful  
Slipping away**

**Light my past on fire,**

**Spell it right, **

**In Black and White**

**But what could be more beautiful,  
Then you and I  
Falling from grace,  
All the things we'll never know,  
So Beautiful  
Slipping away**

**It's Beautiful  
Slipping away,**

**It's Beautiful  
Slipping away,**

**It's Beautiful  
Slipping away,**

**It's beautiful  
Sipping away,**

**It's time to Pack up and vacate,**

**I'm so fed up, **

**Of closing up, **

**And running from Myself**

**What could be more Beautiful  
Then you and I  
Falling from Grace,  
All the things we'll never know  
So beautiful  
Slipping away,**

**What could be more Beautiful  
Then you and I  
Falling from Grace,  
All the things we'll never know  
So beautiful  
Slipping away,**

**Wake up, **

**And medicate again**

**Cuz Ever After is my friend'**

Naruto hardly suppressed a shiver. _' Wow… You need to sing more often.'_ Takeshi just grunted. Looking over at the Uchiha, Naruto notice that Sasuke was staring at him. Naruto gave him a hard glare and turned away from him. Naruto turned at hearing approaching foot steps. Waving a Sakura, Naruto gave a mental sigh, and wondered when the day would be over. Tuning out the annoying pink hair pain, Naruto stared off into space wondering when their sensei would be there. Looking back over to his other team mates, Naruto almost laughed. Sasuke was giving Sakura a go to hell look, and Sakura didn't seem to notice. _' I'd hate to see what their kids would look like.'_ Takeshi grunted. **' I'd hate to see anything that pink pain produces.'** Naruto snorted, causing his team mates to look at him. Naruto just waved them off, and turned away from them. Hearing a popping noise behind him, Naruto knew that their sensei was there. Turning around, Naruto saw Sakura yell "Your LATE!" yet again to their ever late sensei. " Sorry, but I got distracted by this cute little dolphin…" Naruto and Sasuke just stared at him, While sakura started yelling again. _' This is going to be a long day.'_

* * *

Silver Fox: YAY! Oh and for those who don't know Iruka Means Dolphin! The song that Takeshi sang is Called 'Beautiful' and is by Thornley.

Takeshi: I can't believe you made me sing...

Naruto: I liked it..

Takeshi: ...

Silver Fox: Anyway! R&R People! And I promise to write more next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Silver Fox: I am Sooooooo Sorry! I've been working on this chapter forever, but with school and this being my senior year... Well I've been too busy to work on this at all. I'm going to try and work on this more, but I cant make any promises. I am not abandoning this story though! I love it to much to do that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... I'd be nice though.

Warning: ... Why am I even doing this anymore? It's the bloody 6th chapter!

* * *

Running, Jumping, Leaping. That's all Naruto knew at the moment. He tried to run, to get away from the horrors of the past, but they soon caught up to him. Covering his ears, Naruto tried to block out the rawer that broke the peaceful night. He tried to ignore the sounds of people screaming, and of people dieing. Looking back, Naruto stared at the bloody moon that hung over him like a grim. A reminder of how it could drive him crazy at any moment. Panting naruto tried to black everything out, but he could not. Unlike nightmares, Memories were hard to stop and block. Naruto's eyes widened in horror, as he felt a familiar tug at his stomach. The next thing Naruto saw was from the eye's of the nine-tailed fox. Shaking his head from left to right, he looked at the carnage that was once human beings. Blood flowed like a crimson river, illuminated by the blood moon that hung over head. Some of the humans were in peaces, while others were only missing a limb or two. Lifeless eyes stared at him in horror, as they left this world behind. Blood and flesh covered Naruto's paws and mussel. Shacking his head one more time, He let out a fearsome rawer that shook the very heavens. 

Noticing even more of the humans had come out to play, the insane fox gave a horrific grin. He lifted his huge paw, and swooped down upon the helpless humans. Hearing crunches of bone and cartilage, his grin turned into a smirk. Feeling the blood on his paw make him shudder in pleasure, but the screams that fallowed were even better. Letting out a rawer like laugh, He searched for more victims. Seeing a man and woman not far off, He lowered his mussel. Naruto shot awake as his dream self chopped down on a man and woman that looked a lot like his favorite sensei, Iruka. Tears pouring down his face, Naruto ran to the bathroom, ignoring the fact that the Hokage was their along with his current sensei and Jiryia. Barely making it to the toilet, Naruto heaved the contence of his stomach into the bowl. After a few more dry heaves, Naruto cleaned himself up, and walked out to meet the worried looks of the others. Naruto gave them a small smile, and got himself a glass of water. After He sat down and had a bit to drink, Naruto croaked out a 'What?' at the others in the room.

The Hokage looked Naruto up and down with a worried look on her face, and sighed. " Unfortunately we came to deliver bad news to you. I would seem that someone kidnapped, or rather, adult napped Iruka last night. We were wondering if might know anything." Naruto stared at his cup in shock. Why would someone do that to Iruka? Everyone both loved and feared the chuunin. But then again someone did rape him. Maybe it was the same person? But why? Naruto looked up from his cup and looked at the others that were in his home. If you could call it that. " I might have a little something that you could work with, but I doubt it will help. I ran into Iruka the other night, quite literally, and he seemed off. He was more skittish and would not make eye contact with me. Also he flinched almost every time I moved. I could only come up with one conclusion." _' With your help of course'_ Naruto thought to Takeshi. " He was rapped. All the signs were there, but I don't know who did it."

The others had even more grim looks then before. Naruto stared off into space, trying to figure out who would do this. " I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." Naruto randomly stated, and walked out the door. Walking in no particular direction, Naruto tried to piece together his scrambled mind. Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn't here someone fallowing him into the forest. Walking aimlessly in the woods, Naruto and his stalker got deeper and deeper into the woods until Naruto finally snapped out of his daze to notice that he was lost. " DAMNIT! Just another thing to add to my most wonderful day." Naruto spat out with his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Naruto let out a startled yelp, as he was grabbed around the neck and thrown into a tree. Seeing spots before his eye's, Naruto tried to snap out of his daze. Once he started to come to, he felt a body pressed up to his. Opening his eyes that he never realized he had closed, Naruto saw two obsidian colored eyes staring into his own. " Sasu-" Naruto was abruptly cut off by a mouth on his.

Naruto stiffened in shock before panic took over. He used all his strength and threw the Uchiha off of him. Panting Naruto just stared at Sasuke, and tried to figure out what just happened. Said Uchiha got up and walked back over to Naruto, while Naruto just stared. " Why?" whispered Naruto, as he tried to think of a way out of this. Sasuke stopped walking forward when he was barely a foot away from the fox. " Because… Your mine." With that He Grabbed Naruto and threw him to the ground, and straddled his stomach. " Your mine. To use as I see fit. Whether it be your body or your life." He gave Naruto a cold and Almost insane smirk. " To bad about Iruka… Huh, Naruto?" Naruto's eyes widened. _' There's no way he could know about that, I just found out!'_ Naruto glared at Sasuke with all the hatred he could muster. " **YOU BASTARD!!!!!!! YOU DID THAT TO IRUKA DIDN'T YOU!!! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHE-**"

Naruto Stopped mid rant as pain engulfed his entire body. He was to distracted form the pain that he didn't notice the blood red chakra flowing from him, or that fact the Uchiha had flown off of him. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Sasuke's screams, and slitted crimson eyes.

kyuunaru

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, but what he saw made him sit straight up. " T-Takeshi?! How?" Takeshi smiled lightly at naruto and pushed him gently back down. " I'm not quite sure myself, but Here I am." Naruto shifted and looked around, and found that he was back in his room. " Smell" Was all the Kyuubi said, and Naruto nodded. Noticing that Naruto's eye's were drifting shut again, he kissed his for-head and told him to get more sleep. Naruto just nodded and fell instantly back asleep. The fox smiled fondly at the blond that he had fallen in love with. " Sleep well Naruto." Hearing foot steps outside of the apartment, Takeshi Prepared himself for a lot of fighting, shouting, and explaining. He sighed. " I'm getting to old for this."

* * *

Silver Fox: Sooooo... What you guys think? Love? Hate? I welcome all ideas! he he he... The Uchiha got what he deserved... No I don't hate Sasuke... He's just to much of a bastard and angsty for me. Bloody emo chicken butt! lol 

Sasuke: **Glares**.

Silver Fox: Well you are emo and angsty... And whats with the chicken butt hair do? I mean really...

Naruto: rofl

Silver Fox: Nice to know someone agree's! Well R&R Peeps!


End file.
